A Takari Valentines Day
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Valentines day, a happy day, well not for everyone. And a blonde stands by a grave, tears falling from his face, as he remembers that day. Takari based with a twist at the end. Songfic from Linkin Park's Valentines Day.


Hey guys. I was listening to Linkin Park and as I heard one of the songs I thought it would be quite a nice song fic to write. It's a sad one though, but one of the inspirations for this is a girl that was shot and killed on the 12th, and then Heath Ledger dying as well. So this is for them and their families. 

So, this is kind of a reminder that, yes, Valentines Day should be celebrated, but not all of us can do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Valentines Day by Linkin Park

Enjoy

* * *

A blonde haired man stood in front of the dull tombstone. The warm tears ran down his face he remembered, remembered a time not to long ago, when there were people always smiling, and laughter always hanging in the air.

But not now, now the air was filled with sadness. The clouds overhead crying out in sadness, the trees moving in sorrow in the chilled air. The blonde gazed up ahead, his usual scruffy hair now hung low, showing his sadness. His sadness as he remembered that day…

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

It was a day just like this...

A blonde stood by the tombstone of his beloved. Takeru fell to his knees in sorrow, "Oh Kari, I'm sorry" he said between tears, "I didn't mean for us to end this way" he said between sobs.

"TK?" another blonde came up beside him, "TK, it's not your fault" Matt tried to reassure him.

"But it is, I couldn't protect her, I- I just froze, I didn't know what I could do." TK explained.

Overhead grey clouds had formed, it was going to rain, and perfect weather for the way TK was feeling at this moment. Who could blame him? He had just lost the love of his life, the one he'd waited his whole life for was gone in an instant. The wind was not calm, nor was it peaceful, just a nuisance, just a cold, heartless wind.

Even the sun was hiding its tears away as it hid behind the darkening sky. "There's no point, without Kari, I don't even know who I am anymore" TK said to no one in particular.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

The little bits of light that remained had now been blotted out by the gloomy clouds. Takeru walked to his car and pulled out his car keys. Every step he took made to ground quake. The sorrow he felt was evident in his heavy walk.

When they lowered Kari's coffin into her resting place the ground went cold, everyone felt it. A shiver ran up Matt's back just thinking about it. And what did the wind do, just kept blowing, like nothing had happened, just carried on. _This emptiness inside of me is unbearable. I feel like I'm… incomplete _TK thought.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_You told me once that I'd never know what loneliness is because, because you'd always be there with me_ TK remembered. Her words echoed inside of him as he remembered them from their wedding night.

"TK, don't you want me to give you a lift?" Matt offered kindly.

"No, I'm fine Matt really" TK said as he got into his small car. He wasn't concentrating on the road, only on the distant memory of the his other self, the memory of a light that had now faded away, and with it his hope.

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

Valentines Day used to be a time to cherish, but not now, not anymore. Not since that fateful moment when life took did a complete 360. TK was concentrating so hard on the memory of Kari that he hadn't noticed the car come speeding through the red light. TK was hit head on and the car spun wildly out of control before another car came speeding down and hit TK's car with such force that it now flipped, landing on its roof.

Many people ran to his aid, and Matt and Tai were notified almost immediately. What happened next, no one could explain, not doctors, not psychologists, not professors, no one. TK had a look of happiness on his face as they managed to get him out of the car.

For the first time ever he noticed the pink flowers growing on trees, the lush green grass, which grows so well with the weather they've been having. But the main thing was the image of Kari, calling him into the light. Matt had just arrived to hear his final word, "Perfect" TK said before closing his eyes as a single tear ran down his temple.

Matt grabbed TK's lifeless corpse and held onto it, crying out to the heavens as everyone else remained silent.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

They say that TK could have been saved, but know that I reflect on it, he didn't want to be, he wanted to be where he belonged, with the one he loved. As do we all. They wanted to be together, but fate had other intentions, but now their destiny was back on track as they remain together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" Matt said, looking down at the grave.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again soon" a bushy haired brunette said as he put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt gave a nod, "They never knew what it was like to spend Valentines Day without the other, no matter what happened they always found a way to spend the day together" Matt said as a tear came to his eye.

"And now, that tradition won't ever be broken" Tai reassured his friend.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

Matt took one last glance as he read:

Here lies Kari Takashi, our light in dark places. Forever loved, forever light.

He turned to read:

Hear lies Takeru Takashi, hope the light may shine through each day. Forever in our hearts, forever giving us hope.

Matt, Tai and everyone else that was there slowly began to walk across the lush emerald grass as tiny pink petals from the nearby cherry tree fell to the ground. Sure they were sad, but the memory of hope and light will always remain close to their hearts.

* * *

So what did you think? Not bad hey? This wasn't to fun to write, but at the same time I enjoyed this, it was different.

Please leave a review, and to everyone out there have a Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
